A canvas element is a hypertext markup language (HTML) element, and the canvas element does not have a drawing function itself, but provides an application programming interface (API) to support drawing operations of a script client.
In related technologies, timeline-based tween technologies are usually used to generate an animation. However, in such an implementation, a plurality of canvas elements can be generated during the generation of a complex animation with a plurality of objects. A client draws a whole canvas for each canvas element when playing the animation. Consequently, relatively high performance overheads can be produced to the device.